Generally, a window frame provided in a vehicle, such as a car, particularly, a window frame (also referred to as a door frame in this case) provided in a door panel body of a sliding door, a front door, a rear door, or the like, is equipped with a glass run channel assembly (also referred to as a glass run, a glass run channel, a run channel, a guide member, etc.). The glass run channel assembly for this application is a groove forming member (long molding member) that is molded in an elongated shape and that has a substantially U-shaped cross-sectional shape. The glass run channel assembly is mounted in a groove formed in the window frame, thereby guiding the up and down of a window pane made of glass that moves up and down inside a member (for example, a door panel) that configures a vehicle. Generally, the glass run channel assembly is manufactured by an extrusion molding or the like by using an elastic polymeric material, such as rubber or thermoplastic elastomer.
This type of glass run channel assembly corresponds to the shape of the window frame. This type of glass run channel assembly is configured by a plurality of glass run channels that is molded in an elongated shape by extrusion molding and a connecting glass run channel arranged at a corner portion of the window frame as a molded article that connects at least two elongated glass run channels. Generally, this connecting glass run channel is molded by injection molding.
In this type of glass run channel assembly, there is a fear that positional deviation may be caused from a predetermined mounted position due to the stress that acts when the glass window pane moves up and down. Accordingly, an idea for preventing the positional deviation is required. As one of the means that prevents such positional deviation, integrally providing a projection for preventing movement at the corner portion (that is, the above connecting glass run channel) of the window frame is known. By bringing this projection into contact with a portion of a window frame component member, it is possible to regulate the movement (positional deviation) of the glass run channel assembly accompanying the up and down of the window frame.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a glass run channel assembly and its manufacturing method characterized in that an insert member made of a material harder than a die-forming portion is arranged in a region (die-forming portion) equivalent to a corner portion of a glass opening in a glass run channel assembly, and the surface of the region of the insert member equivalent to the projection is coated with a material (that is, a relatively soft material) that configures the die-forming portion.